The Mark of Nimueh
by katiec32
Summary: Missing scenes from this great episode. How exactly did they manage to save Gwen from execution?


The Mark of Nimueh

"Arthur, use the torch!" cried Merlin. Arthur swung his torch toward the creature. As he did so, Merlin quietly chanted a spell; "Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan" a great gust of wind blew through the tunnel, the flames from the torch surrounded the creature, and it was gone.

"What the hell happened?" demanded Arthur looking around them. Merlin pretended to look around also, as his back was turned to Arthur he whispered another spell; "byre bebúgan" and a gentle wind started to move through the tunnels.

Morgana smiled, "the wind picked up." Arthur grinned, "a stroke of luck!" he said triumphantly, "come on, let's see if we can find anything else" he continued.

The three of them made their way to the water from which the town supply was drawn. Arthur held his torch over it and they all peered in. "Seems fine… why don't you check Merlin?" Merlin looked at him with horror, "me?" Arthur smiled and nodded at him.

Merlin frowned, he hesitantly held his hand over the water, and closed his eyes as he plunged it in. He swirled it around in the water, and opened his eyes in relief when nothing attacked him. "It's fine" he said. Morgana let out a relieved sigh and smiled at him kindly. They turned to walk away when Merlin noticed something floating on the surface, "wait, Arthur, bring the torch back." Arthur frowned and turned back around to light the pool of water, Merlin reached over and grabbed what appeared to be an egg shell. Morgana and Arthur looked at it with confusion, "what is it?" asked Arthur. "I don't know…" replied Merlin.

They all made their way out of the tunnels and back to the castle, they paused in the courtyard. "What do we do about Gwen?" asked Morgana urgently. Merlin held up the shell, "we need to get this to Gauis, he may be able to prove who conjured the afanc." Arthur nodded, "you take that to Gauis, I need to convince my father to delay the execution."

"How will you do that?" cried Morgana. "Don't worry, I'll find a way" said Arthur seriously, "you need to go back to your chambers Morgana, my father will not listen to a word I say if he knows I put you in danger." Morgana nodded; "please save her" she said pleadingly, looking at Merlin and Arthur in turn. "Don't worry Morgana, we will" Merlin replied seriously.

Morgana turned and headed for her chambers. Arthur looked at Merlin seriously, "you need to take this to Gauis now, I don't know how much time I can buy for Gwen." Merlin nodded, "good luck" he called as he ran toward Gauis' chambers.

Arthur sighed and strode up the stairs toward the dining room, where he found his father sat at the table having supper.

"Ah Arthur, there you are, do you care to join me?" Arthur shook his head, "I need to speak with you father."

Uther sat up a little straighter, "go on..?" "It's about the sickness father" Arthur started, "we will be rid of it in a few hours when the witch is executed" Uther interrupted.

Arthur shook his head, "Gauis found a monster in the water supply, a magical creature, he believes it to be the source of the sickness. I have destroyed it and the sickness should leave us." Uther nodded with a smile, "well done Arthur, so it would appear the witch conjured this creature?"

"No father, I do not believe Gwen conjured this creature. Whoever conjured it planted the poultice in her house, they wanted to make it appear that she was the sorceress to lead us away from the true source of the magic. If their plan had worked, we would never have found the creature, Gwen would have died and the plague would have continued."

Uther frowned at his son, deep in concentration.

"Gauis found evidence of magic near where the creature was discovered, he is examining it now and should be able to tell us the true sorcerer" Arthur continued. He paused briefly to let his father contemplate his words, "I believe Gwen to be innocent, it would appear she has been framed."

Uther frowned at his son, then nodded, "very well, I will delay the execution until Gauis presents his findings."

Arthur bowed, "thank you Sire, I will let him know" he said and he turned to leave the room.

After Merlin left Arthur he had run all the way to Gauis' chambers, he burst in the door causing Gauis to jump.

"Merlin! What on earth-?" Gauis demanded. "Gauis, we don't have much time, we need to save Gwen" Merlin said urgently, cutting him off. Gauis nodded, "what of the afanc, did you destroy it?" "Yes, but now we need you to prove that Gwen didn't conjure it" replied Merlin hurriedly. Gauis frowned at him, "and how do you propose I do that?"

Merlin held the piece of egg shell toward Gauis, who took it with a raised brow. "We found this, in the water, it looks as though the creature hatched from it, can you tell who conjured it?"

Gauis frowned at the egg shell, he picked up his magnifying glass and examined it closely, he paused and looked up, a look of shock on his face, "yes Merlin, I can." Merlin opened his mouth to reply but before he could the door swung open again.

Gauis and Merlin both jumped as Arthur burst into the room. "Arthur!" said Gauis sharply, "what are you doing?"

Arthur looked mildly apologetic, "my apologies Gauis, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to see if you were able to determine the true cause of the sickness?" Gauis nodded, "yes Arthur I have." Arthur looked relieved, "father has agreed to delay the execution until you present your findings, we must go to him" he said as he turned for the door.

"Wait, Arthur!" called Gauis, "we should wait until morning." "but, Gwen..!" interrupted Arthur. "If no more cases of sickness occur while Gwen is alive it is further proof that she is not responsible" Gauis said firmly.

Arthur nodded, "very well, I will tell father about the afanc, and let him know you will present your findings in the morning" he turned and strode toward the door where he paused, "thank you Gauis." Gauis frowned and looked at Merlin then back at Arthur. "Thank you both" Arthur said, and left the room.

The next morning Gauis and Merlin woke early. Merlin was agitated and nervous all through breakfast, he kept dropping things and Gauis frowned at him. "Sorry Gauis, I'm nervous, we only have one chance to save Gwen."

Gauis nodded, "I understand, I will do my best" he said solemnly.

After breakfast he picked up the shell with a sigh, and made his way to the door with Merlin close behind him.

"You should get to work Merlin; I will speak to the King alone." Merlin opened his mouth to protest but then changed his mind, "Maybe I'll wait here" he said, stopping at the door to the throne room.

Gauis nodded at him, and opened the door; he made his way toward Uther who was speaking with his advisers.

"Good news, Sire. There are no new deaths, and those that are sick are recovering." "Good. Strange, I've never heard of an afanc before" replied the King.

"It's conjured from clay by powerful magic. The type that can only be invoked by an ancient sorcerer. One that has the power to mirror the spirit of life. I found this at the water source" Gauis said seriously, showing Uther the piece of shell. "It bears the mark of Nimueh. We must be vigilant, Sire" he finished.

"Will I ever be rid of her…?" Uther said darkly. "Sire-" Gauis started, "leave me!" cried Uther.

Everyone left the room, leaving Uther to sit on the throne, sombrely contemplating Gauis' findings.


End file.
